Le Joyau De La Magie
by the shadow of memory
Summary: Harry n'est pas à l'aise et recherche un peu de solitude pour une bonne baignade dans le lac noir. Lucius qui passait par là, le suit sans raison apparente et se retrouve embringué dans une embrouille dont il se serait bien passé. Mais la magie fait bien les choses, et il ne regrettera pas longtemps son élan de curiosité.
1. Quand la magie s'en mèle

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que c'était ainsi. Il manquait définitivement d'air. Il suffoquait et ce sans raison apparente. Pourtant ses problèmes n'avaient plus de raison d'être depuis qu'il avait vaincu. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable d'angoisser à longueur de journée ni de se sentir oppresser de la sorte. C'était incroyable de penser, qu'il y avait encore quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la malchance l'avait pris en affection, ou alors, le destin aurait préféré qu'il porte le nom de Caliméro.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait constamment soif et chaud. Sa peau était sèche et le grattait sans relâche. Il n'était bien que sous sa douche, toute eau bouillante oubliée, bien que c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il se grattait la tête exaspéré. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas son manque de manière depuis que son corps l'insupportait. Il voulait être tranquille, et se détendre. Le dortoir était à proscrire, les vestiaires de Quiddich également, ne restait que la salle de bain des préfets.

Courant presque vers la pièce de toutes ses pensées. Il en manqua de hurler, quand en entrant, il surpris le préfet en chef de Serpentard, aussi blond qui lui était brun, avec une de ses proies entrain de glousser ostensiblement. Ils mettaient de l'eau partout et se couraient après dans le plus simple appareil. Inconscient du nouvel arrivant, témoin d'un spectacle à l'opposé de toute la retenue propre aux Malfoys.

Il aurait été ravi de se faire remarquer en cet instant béni. Ne serait-ce que pour contrecarrer les plans de sa Némésis. Ou encore pour, il pouvait toujours rêver, récupérer la salle des préfets en faisant fuir la gourgandine. Bien qu'il ait changé de camp, lui et sa famille, leur entente n'avait absolument pas évoluée. Mais Malfoy étant ce qu'il était, il aurait préféré jouer à qui pisserait le plus loin, et ça pouvait durer longtemps. Résigner, il fit demi-tour, non sans oublier de stocker ce qu'il venait de voir en mémoire afin de le garder bien au chaud. On ne sait jamais, toute info est toujours bonne à prendre et à utiliser ensuite.

Bougonnant sa frustration, il eu une illumination au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il apercevait la forêt interdite. Lançant un accio à son éclair de feu, qu'il enjamba dan la seconde, c'est avec engouement qu'il s'élança par la première fenêtre trouvée. Il devait être fou, enfin, ça n'était plus à prouvé. Mais il n'avait envie que d'une chose, se délasser dans un bon bain où l'eau le porterait et où personne ne viendrait l'importuner. La solution était toute trouvée … Le lac noir, serait parfait !

* * *

Il fallait qu'il voit son fils. Depuis le décès de sa femme, il ne communiquait plus. Drago ayant toujours été difficile, il n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Mais ça devenait pesant, même pour lui. Passant par la cheminé personnelle de Séverus, il fit irruption dans un salon décoré avec goût. Son ami n'affichait aucune surprise. Il le connaissait bien. C'est d'un sourcil interrogateur relevé avec exagération qu'il lui servir un whisky pu feu.

Il prit tout de même la peine de le saluer et d'expliquer ça venue. Mais impatient, il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie en quête de son morveux ingrat. Mais tendit qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il croisa celui qu'il évitait ostensiblement depuis la fin de la guerre … le sauveur en personne !

Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Il était charismatique et méritait sa réputation. Mais quelque chose l'agaçait toujours autant. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lucius Malfoy encaissait mal, c'était bien l'incertitude et pour ne pas dire l'ignorance. Alors quand, par dessus le marcher, ces deux caractéristiques détestables venaient de sa personne, c'était le pompon !

Bien qu'il aperçut au loin Mr Potter, le gamin ne sembla même pas le voir, tant il paraissait préoccuper ou contrarier. L'aristocrate vit sa curiosité piquée, lorsqu'il fit venir son balais pour s'envoler vers la forêt interdite. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à le suivre, mais il avait déjà changé de direction. Qu'est ce que ce maudit gamin allait encore inventer ?

* * *

Il trépignait presque, et ne se rendait pas compte du ridicule de la situation, ni de son manque de sens d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était l'étendue d'eau sombre, sur laquelle se réverbérait la lumière du soleil, en cette désormais, bien meilleure journée d'automne. Il n'avait pas atterri, qu'il retirait déjà son veston et déboutonnait sa chemise à une main. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se jeta de son balais sur la berge, où il s'était trouvé lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Ses vêtements jetés en boules en équilibre sur une latte de bois, pendouillant à quelques centimètres de l'eau, il se préparait à faire trempette.

Il savait pertinemment ce qui habitait le lac, mais, même s'il ignorait pourquoi, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter en cet instant, il voulait se baigner. Et il plongerait bientôt, la tête la première dans l'eau froide !

* * *

Lucius, après avoir subtilisé un balais à l'école et quelques minutes de recherche pour retrouver la trace du survivant, n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que Harry Potter foutait en caleçon sur la berge du lac noir ? Était-il finalement devenu fou ? Où alors, s'ennuyait-il sans mage noir à combattre ? Avoir des ennuis lui manquait à ce point ? Ou alors, voulait-il en finir ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il le vit plonger sans une once d'hésitation, un sourire aux lèvres. Accélérant autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire avec ce foutu balais de piètre qualité, il fit en sorte d'attérrir au même endroit que le brun. Ne le voyant pas remonter à la surface, il senti son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas être témoin du suicide de ce foutu Griffondor ! Personne ne le croirait, c'était une certitude ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit pour avoir décider de suivre ? Il était foutu …

C'est avec exaspération qu'il se préparait à se dévêtir, cherchant aux tréfonds de son esprit les rouages du sort de tête en bulle. Il n'en menait pas large, alors qu'il espérait toujours voir remonter le gamin impossible qu'était Potter. Mais rien ne vint, pas même une foutue bulle à la surface. Quelque chose n'allait pas … Ou alors, le gamin se servait d'un sort pour respirer sous l'eau. Et il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter ? Mais c'était le lac noir, non d'un strangulot !

Qu'il était fatigué, était peu dire … Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Son fils allait l'entendre, foi de Malfoy, il allait l'entendre ! Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il s'apprêta à sauter dans le lac à son tour. Sa famille n'était pas connu pour être à l'aise avec l'élément que représentait l'eau. Et même s'il se débrouillait, il n'était pas un très bon nageur. Une veine pulsa sur son front, alors même que ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec l'eau gelée. Oui, son fils allait certainement mettre un point d'honneur à communiquer désormais.

* * *

A peine avait-il pénétré la surface de l'eau, que son cœur résonna, ses pulsations ralentissant et se faisant sentir bien plus intensément. Il n'avait rien prévu pour respirer sous l'eau. Se fustigeant, il s'en voulu, encore une fois bien trop tard. Son corps se faisait lourd tandis qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses jambes, qui restaient l'une contre l'autre, raides comme des piquets, plus pesantes que jamais. Il souffrait comme si une crampe horrible avait pris le monopole de toute la partie inférieur de son corps. Et l'apesanteur ayant un contrôle outrancier sous toute chose, il coulait à pique, ses jambes l'attirant vers le fond.

Il paniquait totalement, mais il commençait à avoir réellement peur à l'entente d'un chant bien connu des anciens participants du tournoi. Si elles le trouvaient là, elles en feraient de la chair à saucisse. Malheureusement, Merlin ne l'avait pas entendu et l'une d'elle lui attrapa les jambes l'entraînant plus encore vers les profondeurs du lac. Il était perdu … il était beau le sauveur du monde sorcier, du haut de son record de survie, il allait crever noyer. Quelle fin pathétique.

Sa tête commençait à être engloutie par un pression beaucoup trop forte pour lui , ça bourdonnait et il avait mal. Manquer d'air était presque le cadet de ses soucis en cet instant. Il repensa à une phrase qu'avait dite Hermione, il y avait de cela quelques année : « c'est potentiellement problématique ». C'est avec un rictus qui n'avait définitivement pas sa place en cette instant qu'il perdit connaissance.


	2. Ca peut surprendre

La bulle entourant son visage avait l'air suffisamment stable pour durer. C'était déjà ça. Il cherchait Potter du regard. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, ça faisait à peine quatre minutes qu'il avait plongé. Brassant l'eau pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac, il partit à la recherche du sauveur monde sorcier.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il le vit au bras d'une sirène qui l'attirait vers le fond. De plus, rien n'indiquait qu'il était en mesure de respirer en cet instant. Quel imbécile ! Alors qu'il nageait vers eux, tout en espérant ne pas être repéré, il réfléchissait à un sort pour faire fuir la créature. Mais, alors qu'il levait sa baguette vers le monstre marin, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Une impulsion fit vibrer l'eau autour d'eux. Puis une autre, beaucoup plus puissante. A tel point, que la femme poisson dû lâcher prise. Le seul qui ne semblait pas troubler par les perturbations marines, semblait être Potter. Et Lucius, doutait fortement que ça soit dû à son inconscience. Son corps ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et stagnait. Il ne remontait, ni ne coulait, il restait là où il était dans une immobilité parfaite. Tandis que l'eau pulsait toujours plus fortement à intervalles réguliers, tel un battement de cœur faisant de l'arythmie. Une lumière aveuglante provenant du garçon envahie tout l'espace, faisant définitivement fuir la bestiole qui cherchait à l'attraper de nouveau. Et le sang pur, commençait à se dire qu'il allait mourir au fond de ce lac de malheur.

La température de l'eau augmentait drastiquement, tandis qu'une odeur de printemps piquée de sel envahissait l'espace. Le sang pur, réalisant qu'il n'était toujours pas mort rouvrit les yeux. A son émerveillement la lumière était beaucoup moins agressive, alors qu'il observait des créatures marines magiques où non, danser dans une ronde joueuse autour du corps du jeune sorcier. Le gamin portait dans sa main droite un immense trident translucide piqué de pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres. Que se passait-il encore ?

Curieux, il s'approcha du jeune homme faisant grandement attention à ne toucher aucun animal. Rien ne disait qu'ils resteraient inoffensifs à son contact. Mais alors qu'il se retrouva dans le tourbillons grouillant d'être vivants à, à peine, cinquante centimètres du brun, les pulsations stoppèrent. Harry avait les yeux ouvert, deux émeraudes dans lesquelles se reflétait la faune marine environnante et tourbillonnant autour d'eux. Bien que ses yeux soient ouvert, le gamin semblait absent. Et pourtant, l'aristocrate ne s'alarma pas le moins du monde.

Quelque chose dans l'eau l'apaisait considérablement. L'odeur était plus présente, plus dense, il était sûr qu'il pouvait la goûter, s'en nourrir, tant c'était puissant. Il avait conscience de ne pas être censé pouvoir sentir quelque odeur que ce soit sous l'eau. Il fallait pouvoir respirer pour ça. Mais c'était de la magie brute, elle pénétrait la peau, chaque cellule, atteignant les nerfs puis le cerveau, explosant en un fourmillement olfactif dans l'esprit du blond.

Puis les animaux disparurent comme par enchantement et la lumière envahissait à nouveau le lac berçant de sa chaleur et sa douceur Malfoy père. Lorsqu'elle eu à nouveau disparue, il fit face au plus beau spectacle qu'il lui ai été donné de voir dans sa courte vie.

La peau du jeune homme se paraît de facettes luisantes comme les pierres de son tridents, dans un camaïeu de bleu agrémenté de quelques facettes rouges sang dispersées de manière beaucoup plus discrète et éparse. De ses jambes, il ne restait qu'un long et puissant appendice marin réfléchissant la lumière. Lucius fut certain en cette instant que hors de l'eau, cette nageoire ne serait pas visible.

Les cheveux du gamin avaient atteint le bon mètre vingt de longueur, tout en restant très court pour les mèches encadrant son visage. Tandis que son corps avait gagné en muscle et en épaisseur. Sa mâchoire bien que carrée, ressortait d'autant plus avec sa nouvelle coupe. C'est yeux reflétaient toujours la vie marine et avaient gagné quelques touches de bleu cyan. Ses pommettes affichaient quelques tâches nacrées éparpillées avec légèreté un peu comme des tache de rousseurs.

Le blond était comme hypnotisé, et il sût que même à l'air libre il en aurait eu le souffle coupé. Mais dans sa contemplation, il perdit toute concentration, tant son trouble fut puissant, et son sort de tête en bulle flanchât. Il ne le réalisa que lorsque de l'eau s'engouffra dans sa gorge alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche de béatitude.

Gonflant les joues sous la surprise, il rejoint le jeune homme avec agitation, bien qu'il ne toucha son bras qu'avec respect révérencieux et hésitation. Le gamin, eu un sursaut, puis tourna avec incompréhension son visage vers l'homme blond, que le manque d'air faisait rougir. Ou bien était-ce la proximité avec cette être ?

«-Lucius Malfoy ? »

Le blond aurait pu faire rouler ses prunelles dans leurs orbites, s'il n'avait pas d'autres préoccupations. Tapotant sa gorge de sa baguette, il fit comprendre à l'autre ses difficultés. Visiblement Potter n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait changé, ni qu'il avait pu parler sans problème. A peine, avait-il eu le temps d'y penser, que les émeraudes le dévisageant s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

«- Qu'est-ce que ! »

Voyant la panique commencer à monter chez son acolyte, il tira sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de sa situation. Le gamin, en bon Griffondor, vis sa panique s'étouffer pour se focaliser sur l'aristocrate. Il l'attrapa dans une étreinte serrée, calant son trident dans le dos du blond, alors qu'il donna un coup de nageoire puissant pour rejoindre la surface.

Lucius n'en menait pas large, être plaqué contre le corps plus grand et plus fort du jeune homme le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. D'aussi près, il pouvait observer les facettes semblable à des pierres précieuses qui courraient sur la peau nue et dorée du survivant. Et il en aurait prié Godric Griffondor lui même, en espérant ne pas perdre le contrôle de son corps, tant celui qui le portait sentait bon. C'était très étrange cette histoire d'odeur ...

* * *

Harry était d'une grande puissance, parce qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour penser à la clavicule du brun, leurs têtes percèrent la surface du lac dans un remous inaudible. Alors qu'il portait à bout de bras Lucius vers la berge, les émeraudes s'hasardaient vers l'appendice marin qui battait sous l'eau dans son dos. Reposant son paquet sur le bois du ponton, il ne réalisa même pas que l'eau les portait tout deux pour que sa démarche n'éprouve aucune brusquerie ni secousse. L'aristocrate fut déposé avec délicatesse, tandis que ce dernier toujours obnubilé par l'homme poisson ne réalisait même pas être sorti de l'eau.

Tout deux s'observaient sans faire le moindre bruit, respirant aussi discrètement qu'il leur était possible de le faire. Harry focalisant son attention sur la présence plus que surprenante de l'autre afin de ne pas céder à la panique. Lucius admirant la beauté de l'homme lui faisant face, réalisant qu'il observait la réincarnation d'un dieu disparu depuis des siècles. Ses opales glissèrent vers le trident qu'Harry tenait toujours fermement, il était translucide, seules les pierres toujours bien visibles indiquaient la présence de l'artefact magique imposant.

Mais le blond, se résigna à briser le silence.

«

\- Vous n'avez que faire du danger, n'est ce pas ?

\- A une époque, vous le représentiez, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Vous êtes gonflé, j'ai changé de camp et j'ai contribué à votre victoire.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir évité tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous là maintenant?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Je pensais sincèrement que vous seriez en mesure de me le dire. » Avait-il ajouté d'une voix chevrotante.

Les yeux de Harry s'était baissés alors que la peur panique qu'il avait maîtrisé plus tôt refaisait surface. Il tremblait un peu et se doutait que ce n'était pas dû à la température. Il n'osait pas se regarder. Il s'entait sa nageoire s'agiter sous l'eau et ses long cheveux accroché la peau nue de son d'os. Était-il définitivement devenu un monstre ?

«

\- Monsieur Potter, ce qui vous arrive est incroyable.

\- Incroyable ? Je suis déguisé en un foutu monstre marin, si c'est pas merveilleux !

\- Les tritons n'ont rien de monstrueux, n'avez vous pas conscience du don merveilleux que vous a fait la magie ? A la connaissance du monde sorcier, ces êtres n'existent plus depuis des siècles. C'est pour cela que les sirènes sont devenues laides et bestiales et qu'elles attrapent les humains pour procréer. Elles n'avaient plus d'autres solutions pour la survie de leur espèce.

\- Bien sûr encore une bizarrerie, pourquoi par Voldemort, ne suis-je pas ravi ? Je me le demande.

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom !

\- Oh je vous en pris, j'ai autre chose à penser ! Et puis il est mort et enterré votre croquemitaine ! Alors pourquoi en faire un drame ?

\- Mon croquemitaine ? Vous devriez vous montrez moins méprisant monsieur Potter, je pourrais très bien vous laissez là avec votre toute nouvelle apparence ! »

Le brun releva brusquement la tête à cette réplique acerbe. Ça n'était pas le moment de faire le fier. De plus, ils n'étaient plus ennemis depuis belle lurette. Et bien qu'il ne puisse toujours pas sentir son fils, bizarrement le père n'impliquait pas la même animosité. Il lui fit un signe d'excuse de la tête tandis qu'il l'observait sécher ses vêtements et se rhabiller. Et Harry remarqua que l'homme n'avait rien perdu de sa grâce et de sa prestance. Une fois habillé, l'e grand blond fit de nouveau face au brun, toute colère envolée, trop émerveiller par ce qu'il voyait. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

«

-Il va falloir que nous comprenions les tenants et les aboutissants de cette métamorphose, monsieur Potter. Si vous pouvez la modulez à votre convenance, ou si elle est définitive. Nous allons devoir étudiez votre cas et surtout, savoir ce qui vient avec ce miracle de la magie.

-Vous avez raison, je sors de l'eau immédiatement.

\- Non ! D'abords vous allez faire un tour la dessous, afin que vous compreniez qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une malédiction. Vous ne vous êtes pas transformer en animal sauvage monsieur Potter. Ainsi vous pourrez également évaluer vos toutes nouvelles capacités, c'est aussi important. Si vous souffrez de vous voir ainsi, focaliser votre attention sur le lac et ses mystères le temps d'une petite ballade sous marine. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous vous craignez vous-même, c'est crucial.

\- Mais …

\- Faites un effort, monsieur Potter. Je ne suis pas Séverus, mais je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un de patient, quand il ne s'agit pas de moi. Faites ce que je vous demande.

\- Très bien, mais quitte à ce que vous m'accordiez votre temps et votre attention, appelez moi Harry. Le monsieur Potter à toute les sauces me hérisse le poil.

\- L'écaille vous voulez dire !

\- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à des écailles. On dirait des petits cailloux.

\- Des pierres bon sang Harry, des pierres, où est-ce que tu as déjà vu d'aussi jolis «cailloux» ?

\- Hum ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Attendez moi là, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je t'attendrais et tutoies moi aussi, au point ou nous en sommes ! »

Mais le gamin avait déjà replongé et le blond s'agaça de son manque de savoir vivre. Il allait profiter de la situation pour lui inculquer la politesse celui là. Çà n'était pas tout les jours que le grand Lucius Malfoy laissait quelqu'un le tutoyer. Et qui aurait cru un jour qu'il le permettrait au sauveur du monde sorcier ?

Dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait déjà à la situation sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le gamin dans cette situation seule et sans soutien. Mais qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, s'ils restaient en contact et devenait proche ? L'aristocrate mettait déjà en relation tous les facteurs existant de la toute nouvelle condition du sorcier/triton, avec ses études, le monde sorcier, et le fait que lui et personne d'autre, était au courant. Ça promettait des jours mouvementés et des maux de têtes à s'en arracher les cheveux.

S'asseyant sur le rebord du ponton il attendit, imaginant l'homme-poisson ondulant de la nageoire, les yeux perdu dans l'eau du lac noir, qui ne portait plus si bien son nom. L'eau s'était considérablement éclaircie, bien qu'on n'y voit toujours pas très clair. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le fait qu'il l'avait tutoyé sans aucune tergiversation, ni qui lui ai offert l'illustre honneur de le faire à son tour.

* * *

De nouveau face à l'immensité du lac, il nageât un peu trop rapidement. Il était tendu, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours ce genre de chose. Et puis, encore une fois, pourquoi lui ? Donnant plus de force à ses coups de nageoire, il se forçait à regarder devant lui. Tout, plutôt que de prendre la mesure de sa transformation. Après les moldus qui le prenaient pour un monstre, ce serait bientôt le tour des sorciers. Cette simple pensée lui mina le morale un peu plus.

Mais la réaction de Lucius Malfoy l'étonnait, il semblait émerveiller. Un peu comme un enfant moldu qui aurait rencontré le père noël en personne. Son regard s'attardait beaucoup sur sa nouvelle apparence. C'était tout aussi perturbant que tout le reste, pour lui.

Alors qu'il tournait enfin son regard vers son corps, tandis qu'il nageait sur place battant mollement de la nageoire pour se maintenir, un chant retenti. Rien de ce qu'il avait déjà entendu. C'était magnifique, plein d'espoir, de joie, de candeur et de douceur. La mélodie était dansante, les paroles merveilleuses, et les voix étaient en parfaite harmonie. Bien qu'avant, les sirènes du lac avaient un chant enjôleur et enchanteur, c'était incomparable avec ce qu'il entendait maintenant. Conscient qu'il cherchait une excuse pour éviter son auto-contemplation. Il céda à sa curiosité et rejoins la cité engloutie et en ruine, où se réunissait la population mi femme, mi poisson du lac.

Ralentissant la cadence de sa nage, il s'arrêta à l'orée des grandes algues, les écartant pour observer les raisons d'une telle explosion de joie. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'entendre autant de sirène chanter à l'unisson et de cette façon, c'était fascinant. Il se demanda même, si quelqu'un d'autre de terrestre avait jamais eu cette chance inouïe.

Il ne su pas pourquoi mais c'est la joie et l'émerveillement qui le submergea à la vue que lui offraient les créatures magiques. Elles n'étaient en rien semblables à ce qu'il avait connu de ces êtres étranges. Leurs visages étaient désormais comparables à celui des humains et leur queues proches de celle des mammifères comme la sienne. Non plus proche de celle des requins ou autres poissons carnivores et effrayants. Elles arboraient des couleurs chaudes, dans un camaïeu de rose, orange, jaune, rouge, vert et bleu, qu'on pouvait retrouver dans les récifs coralliens.

La faune marine semblait plus vivante que jamais, tandis que les petits animaux affichaient des couleurs semblables à celles des sirènes. Même les strangulots, affichait des taches prunes et rouges sur leurs petits corps de pieuvre. Et tous se retrouvaient là, dans une joie communicative. Que c'était-il passé exactement dans ce lac ? Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à avoir subis quelques changements notables. Et clairement les habitants du lac prenaient bien mieux la nouvelle que lui.

* * *

Pour avoir la suite, il va me falloir vos impressions, alors penser aux commentaires ça aide beaucoup. Je serais ravi de recevoir vos opinions quant à cette histoire, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises tant que celles-ci sont exprimées avec respect.

Bisous à vous tous


	3. Et même amuser un peu

Reculant doucement, il se laissa porter par l'eau. Elle caressait sa peau, d'une façon qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé. Elle lui faisait l'effet de la soie la plus fine et la plus douce. L'odeur de printemps salé était toujours là, et contre toute attente, c'était apaisant. Tout semblait comme figer sous l'eau et pourtant ça grouillait de vie. Le fait de respirer sans contrainte, limite mieux que sur la terre ferme était très plaisant et reposant.

Refusant toujours d'évaluer le degré de sa transformation, il reconnaissait, sans se faire prier, le coté providentielle et franchement sympa de la situation. Il envisagea même l'idée de rester à tout jamais sous l'eau avec les poissons et les bizarreries propres au lac. Pourtant quelqu'un ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée. À la surface explosaient des petites boules lumineuses de toutes les couleurs, certainement pour attirer son attention.

Soupirant, refusant de reconnaître que s'il ne s'acceptait pas, il ne pouvait pas rester. Il avait ensuite regagné la surface sans aucune difficulté. Il avait toujours manqué de logique et ça n'avait pas été un problème jusqu'ici. Alors, il niait totalement le fait que se regarder était nécessaire. Et que si la prochaine fois il ne voulait pas sortir, ça n'aurait aucune importance.

* * *

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait, mais avait rapidement trouver le temps long dans le froid automnale. Les pieds dans l'eau qui était beaucoup plus chaude qu'à son premier plongeon, il regardait la surface du lac, lisse de toute perturbation notable. C'est avec exaspération qu'il dressa sa baguette vers le ciel lançant des appels lumineux, espérant que l'éphèbe sous l'eau les verrait.

Il ne savait en revanche pas si c'était son manque de patience ou le besoin puissant et irrépréhensible de le revoir qui le poussait à être aussi agité. Ça ne faisait que vingt minutes, tout de même ! Il refusait d'y réfléchir. Mais la simple idée d'imaginer que le gamin ne veuille pas revenir lui nouait la gorge. Par pur instinct de survie vis-à-vis du monde sorcier ? Ou, parce que ça avait une importance pour lui ? Secouant la tête, il soupira, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Y avait-il quelque chose dans l'eau du lac, qui ai pu lui embrouiller l'esprit ?

Rabaissant les yeux vers la surface de l'eau, il attendait, fébrile de le voir réapparaître. Et son souhait fut rapidement exaucé. L'eau porta le jeune Potter à l'aire libre jusqu'à la taille, le dos bien droit, le trident maintenue fermement dans une main. Il sembla à Lucius qu'il glissait sur l'eau comme un serpent sur terre, ou alors était-ce l'eau qui le poussait jusqu'au ponton ?

Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le regarder. Il l'admirait sans la moindre discrétion, s'en était affligeant. Incapable de détourner le regard ou d'avoir une pensée qui n'était pas en lien, avec ses émeraudes le transperçant. Ou, la lumière qui flattait la peau dorée et musclé, du torse imposant du survivant.

Son appendice était quasi indiscernable sous l'eau, mais les pierres la parant brillaient comme des milliers de diamants. Son pouls s'accélérait à chaque centimètre en moins les séparant. Il dégluti, mais ce fut la voix du jeune homme qui eu raison de son contrôle, poussant son corps à réagir de manière très inappropriée pour un Malfoy.

«

\- Ais-je donc été si long ?

\- Non »

Il lui avait fallu avoir recours à toutes ses ressources pour que ce mot franchisse ses lèvres de manière poser et ferme, et non pas chevrotante de désir. Il … il bandait ! Il était mortifié. Un Malfoy, un sang pur ne pouvait pas se permettre de réagir aussi ostensiblement. D'avoir si peu de self contrôle et de retenu. De plus, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, encore moins les bons samaritains et surtout pas les créatures magiques, par Merlin ! Ça ne pouvait être qu'une foutue passade … et il n'avait plus rien d'un ados prépubère, par Salazard !

Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'eau porta le corps entier de Potter hors de l'eau. À la lumière du soleil, il était magnifique. Et alors qu'il croisait de nouveau son regard, sa conviction vacilla, et il ne fut plus si sûr de lui. Lucius faisait tout pour détourner son esprit, à défaut de son regard, du jeune sorcier magnifique qui lui faisait face. Ses pensées étaient mal placées et surtout il ne les comprenait pas lui même. C'était au delà de toute raison, même pour le survivant du monde sorcier. Il était mortifié mais préféra ne plus y penser une fois qu'il fut calmé.

Dès que Harry fut déposé doucement sur la construction sur pilotis, l'eau s'engouffra dans un clapotement doux entre les lattes épaisses de bois, pour rejoindre le lac. Lucius perçu une légère tension chez le jeune homme lorsqu'il ne fut plus en contact avec elle, mais ne dit rien. Il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à vivre sur terre malgré sa condition. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas bien pourquoi, il tenait vraiment à ce qu'il le fasse.

* * *

A peine toucha-t-il la surface du bois chauffé par le soleil malgré le vent froid, et que l'eau l'eut définitivement abandonnée, qu'il sécha instantanément. Les facettes s'évaporaient comme neige au soleil, et laissait à nouveau la place à deux jambes solides et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain. Son mal être était moins important sous cette forme. Dès que l'eau s'était écoulée vers le lac, une sensation de manque immense l'avait assaillit. Il était content de constater que c'était modulable ça aussi.

En revanche, il fut mortifié de constater que ses jambes n'étaient pas les seules nues, visiblement son boxer avait mal encaissé la transformation. Se recouvrant alors qu'il entendait un couinement du coté de Malfoy père, il rougit de honte. Préférant ne pas prêter attention à se bruit difficilement interprétable venant de l'homme habituellement inexpressif. Il fit venir à lui ses vêtements et engagea la conversation tout en s'habillant.

«

\- Que fait-on ?

\- Il faut que nous discutions. Déjà, Merlin soit loué vous avez retrouvé votre apparence humaine !

\- Discuter?! Merlin soit loué ?! Mais vous vous rendez compte ? Est-ce que je vais toujours aimer vivre sur la terre ferme ? Si le monde sorcier l'apprend, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Suis-je condamné à faire ma vie seul ou avec une sirène ? Ais-je toujours le droit ou ne serait-ce que le goût de manger du poisson ? Aurais-je besoin de ce genre de baignade régulièrement ? La mer est-elle plus recommandée pour les bestioles comme moi ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir un jour en parler à mes proches ? Comment vais-je expliquer ma nouvelle apparence ? Et … que ! »

Son regard fut attiré par ce qu'il agitait à coté de sa tête dans tout les sens. Il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite, que visiblement, il tenait un truc dans sa main. Et pas des moindres ! Une … une immense fourchette transparente à pierres précieuses ?!

«

\- Je vous en pris monsieur Potter, ne me dites pas que vous ne l'aviez pas vu ? N'est-il pas assez imposant ?

\- Harry ! Et cessez de vous payez ma tête. Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça ? A quoi ça sert ? Comment je vais pouvoir trimballer ça à l'école ? C'est trop grand ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai ? Pour ….

\- Suffit Harry, ça suffit ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. C'est un trident, à l'époque celui qui dirigeait les océans en possédait un. Il répondait à ses appels et obéissait toujours à son maître. Un peu comme une baguette, sauf qu'il contrôle les océans.

\- Oui, les moldus ont aussi ce genre de référence. Mais ça n'aide pas de le savoir. Pourquoi j'en ai un ?

\- Tu es sûrement le seul triton existant, Harry. Et si tu es le seul, alors c'est à toi que reviens le contrôle des ...

\- La belle affaire ! Qu'est-ce …

\- Arrête. Paniquer ne sert à rien. Que dirais-tu d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard ? On pourrait y réfléchir autour d'une bière au beurre et passer t'acheter de nouveau vêtements adaptés à ta nouvelle stature. Tu es ridicule dans ces vêtements trop petits. On pourrait croire que tu as pris son uniforme à un première année.

\- S'il vous plaît, cessez de vous amusez de la situation.

\- Seulement si tu consent enfin à m'appeler Lucius et à me tutoyer

\- Bien Lucius. On fait quoi avec ma fourchette magique ?!

\- On pourrait essayer de le rétrécir de sorte que tu puisses le mettre dans ta poche ? »

A peine l'avait-il suggéré que l'artefact se mit à rapetisser considérablement, finissant aussi petit que la paume de la main du sauveur. Une fine chaîne en or blanc se forma autour de l'objet, et les deux sorciers restèrent hébéter face à cette accès de magie sans baguette.

«

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai juste visualisé ce que tu disais pour imaginer cette potentielle solution et voilà. Et puis l'idée du collier m'ait venue, parce que dans une poche il peut facilement être perdu.

\- Il obéit à la moindre de tes pensée. Comme dans les légendes. Surtout quand tu es en colère, sois gentil, surtout ne pense pas au trident d'accord.

\- Très drôle.

\- Tu as raison, trêve de plaisanterie, allons-y. »

Attachant l'objet autour de son cou, il garda à l'esprit que ça pouvait devenir dangereux. Si effectivement, il réagissait à la moindre de ses pensées ... Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de déclencher des catastrophes naturelles. Ses catastrophes à lui, à petite échelle, auxquelles il était habitué lui suffisaient amplement. Bougonnant d'êtres aussi étriqué dans ses vêtements, il lança un sort pour les agrandir.

Il était tellement peu doué pour ce genre de chose, que bien qu'il fut désormais imposant il nageait dans ses aillons. Mais mieux valait ça, que de se balader accoutrer comme un scrout à pétard. Il vit le sourire en coin du grand blond, mais préféra ne rien dire, c'était peine perdue. Trop d'année à se cracher du venin, pour que quelques moqueries enfantines ne passe la barrière de leur entente.

* * *

Finalement arrivés à Pré-au-lard, Lucius décida que le shopping était plus urgent. C'était drôle quand ils étaient seuls, mais là, quelqu'un pouvait le voir accompagné du sauveur habillé avec les vêtements d'un ogre. C'était vraiment inconcevable, surtout pour un aristocrate reconnu tel que lui !

Tirant Harry dans une boutique de créateur, il fit prendre les mensurations du jeune homme, que la vendeuse n'était pas certaine de reconnaître. Il avait ensuite choisi ce qui lui paraissait plaisant à regarder et adapté les mensurations aux vêtements. Lançant une tenue au brun, il régla le tout, demanda à l'autre de se changer et l'attendit dehors.

Le brun avait fait vite, visiblement ça n'était pas son truc. Pourtant le jeune sorcier força un sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres bien dessinées pour la vendeuse, qui avait écarquillée les yeux en voyant la cicatrice sur le front du sauveur. Le rejoignant, le sang pur n'était plus sûr que c'était une si bonne idée, de faire en sorte qu'il soit mieux habillé.

Il resplendissait, dans cette tenue mi moldu, mi sorcière. Un pantalon cintré et une chemise longue qui faisait office de robe sorcière fendue, d'un bleu qui rappelait les pierres de sa nageoire à Lucius. Elle ne collait pas trop à sa peau, mais mettait parfaitement en valeur la musculature imposante du jeune sorcier. Quelques boutons or agrémentaient la tenue, tandis que des chaussures en cuire cirées finissaient le splendide tableau.

Et il s'en voulu, de l'avoir suivi. Il le sentait, son attirance allait s'alimenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait. Et sans parler du fait qu'il était surpris, ça le perturbait au plus haut point … Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du fonctionnement des relations entre personne du même sexe. Ne serait-ce que la gestion des émotions ou encore la séduction. Il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la direction que prenaient ses pensées. Il ne pouvait décemment pas déjà penser à ce genre de chose n'est-ce pas ? Ça pouvait encore n'être qu'une foutue passade, n'est-ce pas ?!

Il suffisait de voir les passants se retourner sur eux. Personne n'échappait au magnétisme que dégageait l'homme. Ses long cheveux soyeux battant l'air dans son dos, sa démarche assurée, sa toute nouvelle stature et son regard toujours aussi vert. Tous ne semblait pas le reconnaître, certains avaient une révélation et restaient abasourdi tandis que les autres passaient émerveiller.

Serrant les poings, il se fit violence et regarda droit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un petit bar intimiste. L'établissement était un peu reculé du village très fréquenté par les élèves et surtout son fils. Qu'il espérait ne pas croiser. Finalement sa crise allait attendre, il avait vraisemblablement autre chose à penser ...

* * *

Il était heureux de s'asseoir à l'abri des regards et de boire quelques chose. Sa vue était trouble et ça commençait vraiment à le gêner. Retirant ses lunettes, il se frotta les yeux sous le regard interrogateur de son acolyte. Soupirant, il posa ses lunettes sur la table devant lui, le temps que ça gêne passe. Il se sentait tout à coup épuiser.

Relevant les yeux sur son acolyte sans ses culs de bouteille, il resta sans voix. Il y voyait clair ! Vraiment très clair. Une vue parfaite. Et son souffle en resta couper. L'homme en fasse de lui semblait pris dans sa contemplation, à en oublier toute sa modération, encore une fois. Et il dû reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup de charme quand il perdait toute sa supériorité et son mépris surjoué.

«

\- Je vous vois …

\- Bien sûr que tu me vois. Et cesse de me vouvoyer.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, mes lunettes sont inutiles. C'était pourtant irréversible et absolument pas soignable …

\- Et bien, on peut ajouter ça à l'équation. Bien qu'il est certain que ça soit due à ta nouvelle condition mi sorcière, mi triton.

\- Un vrai sang mêlé, hein ?

\- La suprématie du sang, c'était le truc de l'autre siphonné du bocal. Moi je voulais juste que les traditions sorcières perdurent. Ça n'excuse rien. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Enfin, disons plutôt que le jour est mal choisi.

\- Il faudra qu'on aborde un jour le sujet. Je … j'aurais besoin de comprendre certaines choses. Ça n'a pas spécialement à voir avec toi, quoi qu'un peu quand même. La guerre est un contexte à part, mais j'aurais un jour besoin de réponse. En attendant tu as raison, j'évite d'en parler pour l'instant.

\- Ravi de ne pas être le seul. Alors on commence par quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas … peut-être commencer par me trouver une explication pour ma nouvelle apparence. C'est flagrant, je ne peux pas dire que je suis le même qu'il y a deux heures. Ceux qui m'ont vu ce matin, ne vont pas comprendre ni accepter une explication floue. Et je ne pense pas pour l'instant qu'il soit bon pour moi de parler nageoire … Mais surtout je n'ai pas du tout envie de me cacher, je l'ai été toute ma vie … je ne peux plus. Je ne dissimulerai pas cette apparence.

\- Tu as raison, mais …

\- Père ?!

\- Drago ?

\- Malfoy ?

\- Po ... Potter ?!

\- Tu m'as reconnu ?

\- Tu croyais que ce costume bas de gamme me tromperait ? Franchement Potter tu ne seras jamais beau à ce point et la prochaine fois dissimule ta foutue cicatrice. Pourquoi cette fausse apparence pour te retrouver dans un petit bar miteux de Pré-au-lard avec mon père Potty ?!

\- Drago cesse ces enfantillages. La guerre est terminée, ils n'ont plus de sens.

\- Mais père !

\- Suffis ! Ça n'est pas un déguisement … c'est la véritable apparence de Harry.

\- La véritable apparence de … Comment est-ce que … de HARRY ?! Père qu'est-ce que …

\- Oui, je te répète que cela suffit. Je suis venu à la rencontre de Harry pour lever un sort que lui avait jeté un partisan de … Il ne voulait pas que celui qui devait sauver le monde sorcier atteigne tout son potentiel. Alors il a envoyé quelqu'un brider sa magie et son développement physique a été pris dans le sortilège.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Il préférait sûrement se confronter à l'enfant qu'à l'homme.

\- Pas ça, pourquoi avoir levé le sortilège ?!

\- Est-ce que tu es certains de bien entendre ce que je te dis Drago ? Nous avons changé de camp, j'ai mis trop de temps à lui rendre son apparence. J'étais le seul au courant, il fallait donc que ça soit moi qui le fasse. »


End file.
